The Mystery of Labyrinth Underground
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: (Update Chapter 2! Hanya balasan review) Kalian pernah berpikir, kenapa orang tua kita seperti tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kita rasakan? Kalian pernah berpikir, kenapa orang tua kita selalu melarang kita? Mereka tidak memberi kita kebebasan. Kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Doumo, Minna-san! Setelah menjelajah episode-episode lawas dari Meitantei Conan, akhirnya saya mempunyai ide untuk membuat cerita baru di fandom ini. *tebar bunga*. Tak banyak cek-cok, mari kita mulai ceritanya!**

 **Summary : Kalian pernah berpikir, kenapa orang tua kita seperti tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kita rasakan? Kalian pernah berpikir, kenapa orang tua kita selalu melarang kita? Mereka tidak memberi kita kebebasan. Kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu?**

 **Disclamer : Meitantei Conan is belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Drama**

 **Pairing : Haibara Ai/Miyano Shiho dan Edogawa Conan/Shinichi Kudo**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, gaje, imajinasi liar, typo**

 **~ Meitantei Conan ~**

The Mystery of Labyrinth Underground

Seorang wanita berambut coklat berdiri tegak sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Wanita tersebut mengenakan sebuah jas lab berwarna putih. Dibalik jas tersebut, dia mengenakan sebuah sweater _turtle-neck_ berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan rok selutut berwarna merah. Sepatu _high-heels_ 5 senti berwarna hitam yang dia kenakan sedari tadi dia hentakkan di lantai.

Kepala wanita tersebut sedikit mendongkak ke atas, namun pandangan matanya dengan tajam menatap ke bawah. Dilihat dari manapun, sudah dipastikan wanita itu sedang dalam mode marah.

Di depannya, berdirilah dua orang anak kecil yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dua anak kecil tersebut masing-masing adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua dibanding anak perempuan yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

Anak laki-laki tersebut memiliki rambut hitam pekat, sekiranya berumur 9 tahun. Sedangkan anak perempuan di belakangnya memiliki rambut berwarna coklat panjang sampai pinggang, kiranya berumur 4 tahun lebih muda dari anak laki-laki.

Kedua anak kecil tersebut bergerak gelisah. Bahkan anak perempuan itu mencengkram kaus dari anak laki-laki di depannya.

Si wanita menghentikan hentakkan kakinya pada lantai. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Sekarang jelaskan, kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini?" sebuah suara sarkastik terdengar lirih namun begitu tajam untuk didengarkan oleh anak kecil.

Kedua anak di depan wanita tersebut menegakkan punggung mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Ekspresi mereka terlihat sangat tegang. Si anak laki-laki semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Si anak perempuan terlihat sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangis. Di ujung matanya sudah tergenang setitik air mata.

Wanita tersebut semakin mengeratkan tangannya yang tersilang di depan dada, "Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali, bukan? Kalian boleh bermain dimana saja, asalkan jangan masuk laboratorium."

Anak laki-laki menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Dari belakangnya, terdengar suara lirih tangisan anak perempuan.

Meskipun melihat dua anak di depannya sudah pada batasnya, wanita tersebut tidak mengedurkan wajah marahnya sama sekali. Bahkan pandangan matanya terlihat semakin menajam.

Dari keheningan yang terjadi—karena tidak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu—tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Tak lama berselang, suara seseorang terdengar menggema di ruangan tersebut.

" _Tadaima_!" seru seorang pria.

Pria berambut hitam yang mengenakan jaket detektif tersebut masuk sambil menenteng tas kerjanya. Satu tangannya yang dia angkat tinggi-tinggi, membawa sebuah bingkisan.

"Hari ini aku membawa oleh-oleh!" seru pria itu lagi masih belum menyadari keadaan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Karena tidak segera mendapat tanggapan, pria tersebut berhenti. Senyumnya seketika menghilang digantikan ekspresi bingung ketika melihat ada tiga orang di ruangan tersebut, "Aku pulang, _loh_ ," ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Si anak perempuan menatap pria tersebut dengan pandangan memelas, "A—ayah," ucapnya lirih terdengar sangat ketakutan.

Pria tersebut memperhatikan kedua anak kecil yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi minta tolong. Dia segera menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap wanita yang berada di depan kedua anak tersebut.

Ketika pandangan pria dan wanita itu bertemu, si pria menggelengkan kepalanya terlihat tidak habis pikir, "Kau marah pada Noya dan Nana lagi?" ucapnya memberi isyarat pada dua anak tersebut agar mendekat ke arahnya.

Langsung saja, anak yang dia sebut sebagai Noya dan Nana itu berlari mendekati pria yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. Mereka berdua otomatis langsung memeluk ayahnya karena pria tersebut segera berjongkok ketika mereka sudah dekat dengannya.

Wanita berambut coklat itu menghela nafas berat. Dia menurunkan tangannya dan segera dia masukkan ke dalam saku di jas lab miliknya, "Kau bawa oleh-oleh? Bisa dipakai untuk makan malam, atau hanya camilan?" ucap wanita tersebut seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Seperti tersadar, pria tersebut memperhatikan bingkisan yang berada di genggamannya, "Kebetulan tadi Hattori mampir ke kantor pusat karena sedang ada keperluan di daerah sini. Dia membawa beberapa ikan yang didapat dari festival."

"Masih mentah?" wanita tersebut mendekati si pria, "atau sudah dimasak?"

Pria tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ketika wanita itu persis berada di sampingnya, "Sepertinya masih mentah. Kau mau masak apa kira-kira?"

Wanita tersebut terlihat berpikir, "Sushi?"

Senyum si pria mengembang. Dia pun mengangguk menyetujui ide wanita tersebut.

...

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat. Keadaan di dalam rumah yang dihuni oleh empat orang tersebut sudah terlihat lenggang dan sepi. Makan malam sudah berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan tentunya, sesi belajar untuk anak-anak juga sudah lewat.

Di dalam kamarnya, dua orang pria dan wanita yang tak lain adalah sepasangan suami-istri itu kini sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Si wanita sibuk menghadap laptopnya, dan si pria sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

Usai bermain dengan keyboard di laptopnya, si wanita merenggangkan ototnya dan menguap. Dia pusatkan pandangannya pada jam digital yang ada di laptopnya. Dia menghela nafas dan segera menutup laptop tersebut.

Wanita itu beralih dan menatap suaminya. Senyumnya terangkat sedikit ketika dia terus memperhatikan wajah serius pria tersebut.

"Conan-kun, sudah malam. Ayo tidur," ucap wanita tersebut tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

Orang yang dipanggil Conan tersebut segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Melihat istrinya tersenyum, dia pun ikut tersenyum juga.

"Tidurlah dulu, Ai. Masih ada yang perlu aku siapkan untuk kasus besok," ucap Conan kembali fokus dengan berkasnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Ai tersebut menghela nafas. Bukannya berjalan menuju kasur, dia malah berjalan menuju Conan.

Dengan gerak pelan, dia menyentuh pundak Conan sembari mendekatkan dirinya untuk ikut melihat berkas yang berada di atas meja kerja Conan. Kedua alis Haibara terangkat, " _Ara_ , tidak biasanya kau pulang ke rumah dengan membawa berkas kasus."

Senyum arogan khas milik Conan segera tersungging, "Memang benar. Aku mendapatkan kasus ini ketika jam kerja sudah berakhir. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyelesaikannya langsung. Tapi, aku ingat bahwa aku harus pulang lebih cepat hari ini."

"Aku harus membawa pulang oleh-oleh dari Hattori untuk makan malam kita," lanjutnya cepat-cepat.

Haibara mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, ku harap kau mempersiapkannya dengan baik malam ini. Ah, tapi ingat, jangan sampai tidur terlalu larut ya," ucapnya lembut diakhiri dengan kecupan kecil di pipi Conan, "selamat tidur."

Conan mengikuti gerak-gerik Haibara sampai wanita tersebut berada di kasur. Senyum arogannya berganti dengan senyum lembut, "Selamat tidur."

Baru saja Haibara akan menaruh punggungnya di atas kasur, tiba-tiba saja Conan berseru. Membuat dia membatalkan niat untuk berbaring.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haibara kembali menatap Conan.

"Tadi..." ucap Conan sambil menurunkan kertas yang dia pegang, "apa yang dilakukan oleh Noya dan Nana? Mereka berbuat nakal lagi?"

Haibara langsung meringkuk untuk memeluk kedua kakinya—masih dengan posisi duduk. Setelah lama pada posisi tersebut, akhirnya dia kembali menegakkan punggung dan memperlihatkan wajah lelahnya kepada Conan. Meskipun begitu, dia tersenyum.

"Mungkin rasa penasaran mereka berdua terlalu tinggi. Mereka menyelinap masuk ke laboratorium, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka cari. Tapi, saat ku temukan, mereka berdua berada di depan rak tempat penelitianku yang cukup berbahaya," jelas Haibara sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan kepada mereka bahwa benda-benda itu terlalu berbahaya untuk mereka, tapi mereka tetap saja ingin tahu apa benda tersebut," lanjut Haibara sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. Dia pun mendongkak.

Bukannya marah. Conan malah tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu, aku dulu juga sering melakukan hal seperti itu."

Kepala Haibara berputar dengan cepat untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada Conan, "Tentu saja sifat buruk Noya dan Nana itu berasal darimu. Aku dulu tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal nakal semacam itu."

Conan semakin terbahak. Namun, dia tetap mencoba agar suaranya tidak terlalu keras, "Iya aku mengerti. Tapi, kau jangan terlalu kerasa kepada mereka. Mereka benar-benar terlihat ketakutan tadi."

Seperti luluh, ekspresi Haibara berubah menjadi lebih rileks, "Ya, aku tidak berniat membuat mereka takut kepadaku. Hanya saja aku ingin mereka mengerti bahwa hal itu bisa membahayakan nyawa mereka."

Conan tiba-tiba saja mendengus, "Anak kecil tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu, Ai. Kau pasti paham maksudku," dia segera mengemasi berkasnya dan memasukkan berkas tersebut ke dalam tas kerjanya, "tadi, sebelum tidur, Noya dan Nana bercerita kepadaku."

"Cerita apa?" tanggap Haibara dengan cepat, seperti tertarik dengan cerita kedua anaknya.

Sebelum bercerita, Conan berdiri dari meja kerjanya dan berjalan menuju kasur. Cepat-cepat dia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Haibara.

"Mereka bertanya kepadaku, 'kenapa ibu suka marah kepada kami?' rasanya aku ingin tertawa saja," ucapnya puas melihat ekspresi Haibara yang langsung berubah drastis.

"Oke, sepertinya anakku menganggap bahwa aku adalah nenek sihir," gumam Haibara terdengar sebal.

Conan malah menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Dan juga mereka berkata, 'Sepertinya ibu tidak mengerti perasaan kami. Padahal kami kan ingin mengetahui sesuatu. Ayah bilang sendiri, kan? Semakin banyak kau mengetahui sesuatu, itu akan membantumu untuk memecahkan masalah yang akan kau hadapi nantinya'."

Mata Haibara segera menatap tajam Conan. Dengan ekspresi dingin, dia terus menatap suaminya tersebut, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau ajarkan pada mereka?"

Conan terkekeh sembari menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, "Aku jadi berpikir, sebaiknya kita minum obat yang baru saja kau temukan beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Haibara menautkan alisnya, dia terlihat bingung, "Obat yang mana? Kau tahu sendiri kan? Akhir-akhir ini aku punya banyak kerjaan untuk membuat beberapa penemuan baru."

Sekali lagi Conan memperlihatkan seringaiannya. Dia mendekatkan diri dan segera berbisik di telinga Haibara. Setelah mendengar ucapan Conan, wajah Haibara menegang. Dia menatap pria di sampingnya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" gumam Haibara masih menatap Conan dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Tidak-tidak, ini hanya rencanaku saja," jelas Conan cepat-cepat. Dia kembali mendekatkan diri dan berbisik di telinga Haibara lagi.

Akhirnya Haibara menghela nafas. Dia pun memejamkan matanya sembari menarik selimut. Wanita tersebut menempatkan diri untuk berbaring sambil memunggungi Conan, "Baiklah, aku akan meneliti efek sampingnya terlebih dahulu. Rencanamu akan kita lakukan seminggu kemudian, jika tidak ada efek samping yang beresiko tinggi."

Conan menepuk tangannya sekali, terlihat sangat bersemangat, "Aku akan meminta bantuan _hakase_ juga. Dengan demikian, semua akan berjalan dengan lancar," dia beralih untuk menatap Haibara. Ketika melihat wanita itu sudah memejamkan mata, dia mendekatkan dirinya dan mengecup pipi Haibara sekilas, " _Oyasumi_."

Samar-samar bibir Haibara melengkung membentuk senyum kecil, namun wanita tersebut terus memejamkan matanya. Karena tidak mendapat tanggapan, Conan segera menarik selimutnya dan merebahkan badannya.

...

 _ **~ Seminggu Kemudian ~**_

"Eh? Ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke Amerika?" seru Noya dengan ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya.

Haibara yang sedang berjongkok sambil membenarkan baju Noya terlihat santai. Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah anaknya, "Iya, aku dan ayahmu harus pergi ke Amerika hari ini."

"Kenapa baru memberi kabar sekarang?" terdengar suara Nana yang saat ini sedang berada digendongan Conan. Anak perempuan itu menatap ibunya dengan pandangan memelas—kemungkinan besar dia ingin ikut pergi ke Amerika.

"Karena aku mendapat tugas dadakan, Nana. Ibu juga harus pergi ke Amerika untuk mendapatkan referensi obat yang akan dia teliti," jelas Conan terlihat sangat serius.

Haibara beralih untuk menatap Conan dan Nana, "Itu benar," ucapnya berdiri, dia pun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "lagipula, hari ini kalian akan pergi bersama _hakase_ , bukan?"

" _Cih_ , benar saja, aku harus pergi berkemah dengan kakek tua itu," ucap Noya masih kelihatan sebal.

Mata Haibara segera terpincing ke arah anak laki-lakinya, "Noya, jaga ucapanmu."

Noya mendengus, "Iya-iya, ibu. Maaf."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang ayah akan mengantar kalian ke rumah _hakase_ ," ucap Conan merentangkan satu tangannya yang bebas, "ayo Noya, _hakase_ sudah menunggu kalian sejak pagi."

Noya berlari kecil menuju ayahnya, dia segera menggenggam uluran tangan Conan ketika dia berada di samping pria tersebut.

Melihat itu, ekspresi Haibara terlihat luluh. Dia menurunkan tangannya yang semula tersilang dan mendekat ke arah tiga orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Haibara menunduk terlebih dahulu untuk mencium kening Noya. Kemudian dia bangkit dan mencium kening Nana.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Noya segera bersembunyi dibalik kaki ayahnya dan menatap Haibara dengan malu-malu. Nana sendiri terlihat tertawa bahagia sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Nana sayang ibu," ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi Haibara.

Haibara tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ibu juga," ucapnya sambil mengelus pelan rambut Nana.

"Aku bagaimana?" tiba-tiba saja Conan berbicara. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berharap sambil menatap Haibara.

Haibara balas menatapnya bosan, "Cepat pergi, _hakase_ sudah menunggu mereka berdua."

Conan balas menatap Haibara dengan bosan. Kemudian, dia berbalik dan segera berlalu menuju rumah profesor Agasa.

...

" _Nee, hakase_ , kenapa kita tidak segera berangkat?" seru seorang anak laki-laki gendut, wajahnya mirip Genta ketika SD.

"Tunggu dulu, Kojima-kun. _Hakase_ bilang, masih ada dua anak lagi yang belum datang," ucap seorang anak perempuan mirip dengan Ayumi.

"Dua anak lagi? siapa, _hakase_?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki mirip dengan Mitsuhiko.

" _Hakase_ bilang mereka adalah cucunya, dari keluarga di Inggris," jelas Noya terlihat bosan menunggu, "kenapa juga harus membawa banyak orang untuk berkemah?"

"Semakin banyak orang semakin menyenangkan _nii_ -chan. Jangan berkata seperti itu," ucap Nana dengan wajah marah _ala_ anak kecil.

"Sudah-sudah, ku pikir sebentar lagi mereka akan datang. Kalian sabar dulu, ya," ucap profesor melerai kerumunan kecil tersebut.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar suara pintu gerbang terbuka. Keenam orang yang sedang berada di ruang tamu tersebut reflek menegakkan punggung. Profesor Agasa segera mendekat pintu rumahnya dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Di balik pintu tersebut, berdirilah dua orang anak seumuran dengan Noya. Satu anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkaca mata. Satunya lagi seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat. Kedua anak tersebut memberikan senyumnya kepada profesor Agasa yang terpaku di depan mereka.

" _Ohayou, hakase_. Boleh kami masuk?" ucap si anak laki-laki masih dengan senyumnya.

Seperti sadar dari keterkejutannya, profesor Agasa segera mempersilahkan dua anak tersebut untuk masuk. Mereka bertiga pun segera mendekati kelima anak yang entah kenapa terlihat terpaku juga di kursi ruang tamu.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita berangkat. Akan ku perkenalkan kalian berlima dengan cucuku dari Inggris," ucap profesor Agasa sambil menatap dua anak yang baru datang tersebut, "yang pertama, cucu laki-lakiku. Dia bernama..."

Wajah profesor Agasa terlihat bingung. Matanya cepat-cepat menatap si anak laki-laki seperti mengirimkan sinyal SOS.

"Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Miyano Shinko," ucap si anak laki-laki terlampau ceria, dia berbalik untuk menatap anak perempuan yang datang bersamanya.

Anak yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Shinko itu terkejut karena melihat tatapan tidak suka yang berasal dari anak perempuan di belakangnya. Tapi, secepat itu pula dia kembali tersenyum ceria.

"Lalu, nama anak ini adalah Miyano Shiha. Kembaranku," jelas Shinko sedikit menarik tangaan Shiha agar berdiri sejajar dengannya.

Kelima anak yang sedang menatap Shinko dan Shiha tersebut hanya bisa terdiam dan terpaku. Profesor Agasa melihat bingung kelima anak yang sedang berhadapan dengannya.

"Tidak biasanya kalian terdiam ketika mendapat teman baru," komentar profesor Agasa terlihat masih bingung.

Nana terlihat sedikit tersentak. Gadis kecil tersebut memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung, "Shinko dan Shiha? Nama yang aneh," ucap gadis tersebut sambil terus menatap dua anak yang dia omongkan.

"Nana-chan, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu," tanggap Yoshida cepat-cepat.

Tiba-tiba saja Noya berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Shinko dan Shiha. Dengan posisi memegang ujung dagunya, anak tersebut memperhatikan dua anak kembar itu, "Kalian kembar?" tanya Noya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shinko dan Shiha secara bergantian, "tapi kenapa kalian tidak mirip?"

Bibir Shinko terlihat berkedut. Dia balas menatap Noya dengan pandangan tidak habis pikir. Shiha sendiri segera menepuk dahinya dan menunduk. Gadis tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya seperti tidak habis pikir.

"Kami memang kembar, tapi bukan kembar identik," jelas Shiha akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

Noya semakin menyipitkan matanya, "Kalian dari Inggris? Kenapa bisa bahasa Jepang? Dan nama kalian bukan nama orang Inggris."

Shiha segera menatap Noya dengan pandangan bosan. Akhirnya gadis tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shinko.

Shinko pun menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya kami orang Jepang. Hanya saja orang tua kami kerja di Inggris. Sesekali kami main ke Jepang saat liburan, jadi kami masih bisa bahasa Jepang."

"Sudah-sudah, Noya-kun. Kenapa harus mempermasalahkan itu? Lebih baik kita segera pergi," lerai profesor Agasa.

Nana turun dari kursinya dan berlari mendekati Noya. Dia berhenti di samping kakaknya tersebut dan ikut memperhatikan Shinko dan Shiha, "Ngomong-ngomong, orang tua kalian punya saudara bernama Edogawa Conan atau Haibara Ai?"

Shinko, Shiha dan profesor Agasa terlihat tegang. Mereka saling bertukar pandang dengan wajah panik.

"Kenapa kalian menanyakan nama orang tua kalian kepada mereka berdua, Nana-chan?" tanya profesor Agasa masih dengan wajah panik.

Mata Nana berkedip beberapa kali sambil menatap profesor Agasa, " _Datte_ , mereka berdua mirip dengan ayah dan ibu."

"Aku setuju denganmu," tanggap Noya dengan cepat.

"Tidak mungkin Conan-kun dan Ai-kun mempunyai hubungan darah dengan Shinko-kun dan Shiha-chan. Bahkan denganku saja, orang tua mereka mempunyai hubungan darah yang jauh," jelas profesor Agasa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Shinko mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Shiha. Kemudian anak tersebut berbisik, "Mereka berdua anak yang menakutkan."

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan kecil tentang Shinko dan Shiha, profesor Agasa berhasil membujuk Noya dan Nana agar segera berangkat ke tempat tujuan mereka untuk berkemah bersama.

...

Tujuan awal mereka adalah berkemah di tengah hutan. Lebih tepatnya mereka mencari tempat di tengah hutan di samping sungai agar mereka bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan air.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka semua sampai di tempat tujuan. Baru saja profesor Agasa memarkirkan mobilnya, kelima anak yang berada di dalam mobil berhamburan keluar dengan nada bersemangat.

Sisanya, Shinko dan Shiha turun dari mobil sambil menatap kelima anak tersebut sambil menggelengkan kepala. Shinko sendiri menatap mereka dengan pandangan bosan.

"Kenapa kita harus berkemah di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Shinko terlihat tidak tertarik dengan acara mereka.

Shiha yang berada di belakangnya pun menanggapi, "Tidak apa, bukan? Yang penting mereka senang," ucapnya memperhatikan kelima anak tersebut yang mulai bermain air.

Shinko menghela nafas, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, dia berkata, " _Hakase_ , tolong keluarkan tendanya sekarang."

Profesor Agasa mengangguk dan mulai membuka bagasi mobilnya. Namun, setelah lama mengaduk isi bagasinya, dia tidak segera mengeluarkan tendanya, "Ah, bagaimana ini?" ucapnya panik.

Shinko menatap profesor Agasa dengan pandangan bosan pula, "Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa membawa tenda."

Profesor Agasa balik menatap Shinko dan tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Karena kesalahan kecil tersebut, akhirnya mereka semua kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan mencoba untuk mencari sebuah penginapan. Mereka tidak berniat pulang karena selain tempatnya jauh, keadaan juga sudah mulai gelap karena malam hari akan segera datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _sih, hakase_. Kalau tidak membawa tenda mana bisa kita berkemah?" ucap Noya terlihat sebal.

"Kalau sudah begini kita akan tidur dimana?" tanya Nana sambil memperhatikan pohon-pohon yang sedang mereka lewati.

"Kemungkinan besar kita semua akan bermalam di dalam mobil," ucap Shinko dan segera mendapat nada protes dari kelima anak yang berada di kursi belakang. Karena hal tersebut, Shiha segera mencubit Shinko.

Tsuburaya yang sedari tadi terlihat panik mulai memainkan tangannya sendiri, "Aku harap di daerah sini ada sebuah penginapan mewah."

"Ah, benar juga. Siapa tahu ada sebuah penginapan di daerah ini," timpal Yoshida terdengar bersemangat.

"Mana ada hal tersebut di dalam hutan seperti ini? Kalian jangan berkhayal," ucap Noya terlihat semakin sebal.

"Eh, disana ada sebuah kastil," seru Kojima secara tiba-tiba.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam mobil reflek menatap ke depan, lebih tepatnya ke arah rumah besar yang menyerupai kastil. Keadaan rumah tersebut tidak terlalu buruk, bahkan terbilang bersih.

Setelah berhasil masuk dan memarkirkan mobil—beruntung gerbang rumah itu terbuka—mereka semua segera berhambur keluar dan mulai menjelajahi taman dari rumah tersebut.

Di taman tersebut terdapat sebuah patung-patung besar. Patung-patung tersebut berbentuk bidak catur dengan tinggi sekitar tiga meter. Bukan hanya bidak catur saja, landasan untuk patung-patung tersebut ternyata memiliki bentuk dan warna seperti papan catur.

"Huwaa, patungnya besar sekali!" seru Yoshida sambil memeluk satu patung, "ah, patung ini berbentuk kuda."

"Yang ini juga berbentuk kuda, tapi berbeda warna," ucap Tsuburaya sambil menunjuk patung di dekatnya.

"Itu bukan patung biasa, semua patung ini adalah bidak catur," jelas Noya sambil berjalan di antara patung-patung tersebut. Dia berhenti melangkah dan memperhatikan rumah kosong di depannya.

" _Hakase_ , apa kita semua boleh masuk?" tanya Noya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Shiha berseru tidak setuju, "Kita tidak boleh masuk rumah orang sembarangan. Bahkan kita tidak tahu ini rumah siapa."

Noya beralih menatap Shiha dengan ekspresi bosan, "Ini rumah kosong, lihat saja gerbang depan tidak dikunci," anak itu segera melangkah menuju pintu masuk rumah tersebut, "lagipula, jika memang masih ditempati, aku tidak akan mengambil barang apapun."

Mata Shiha terlihat berkedut. Dengan gerak cepat dia putar kepalanya untuk melihat Shinko. Gadis tersebut menyipitkan matanya sembari terus menatap kembarannya itu.

Shinko menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menghela nafas. Dia berjalan mendekati Noya yang masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah.

"Noya-kun, sebaiknya kita tidak melakukan hal yang beresiko," ucap Shinko menepuk pundak Noya, "sementara lebih baik kita mengitari luar rumah ini dulu. Jika memang tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan, kita bisa masuk setelahnya."

Noya melirik Shinko sekilas, dan kembali menatap pintu. Anak tersebut melangkah untuk membuka pintu di depannya, "Memang rumah ini terlihat bersih dan terawat, tapi aku yakin sekali rumah ini tidak punya penghuni."

"Aku setuju dengan _nii_ -chan. Aku tadi sudah melihat sekeliling dan tidak ada tanda terdapat orang di sekitar rumah ini. Sudah dipastikan ini adalah rumah kosong," ucap Nana berlari melewati Shinko dan ikut masuk ke dalam rumah mengikuti kakaknya.

Melihat dua temannya masuk, Yoshida, Tsuburaya dan Kojima pun berseru, " _Yosh_ , kalau begitu kita ikut masuk juga!" mereka bertiga segera lari dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _Chotto, anata-tachi_!" seru Shiha mengejar kelima anak tersebut, ketika melewati Shinko, dia memukul bahu kembarannya itu, "jangan melamun, ayo kita kejar anak-anak itu. _Hakase_ juga, ayo masuk."

Shinko mengalihkan pandangannya pada profesor Agasa sebentar. Dengan pandangan bosan dia mulai melangkah masuk mengikuti teman-temannya. Setelah berada di ruang utama, anak tersebut memperhatikan Shiha yang sedang berlari naik tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Shiha, tunggu," ucap Shinko namun dia hanya berjalan santai.

Shiha berhenti dan menatap tajam Shinko, "Kenapa kau bisa santai seperti itu? Rumah ini bisa membahayakan mereka semua."

"Tenang dulu," timpal Shinko berjalan dengan satu tangan masuk saku celana. Ketika berada di samping Shiha, dia menepuk kepala kembarannya pelan, "Biar ku urus mereka."

Mata Shiha terlihat kembali berkedut, "Jika ingin mengurus mereka, lekas kejar mereka. Kenapa kau ada disini?" suara sarkastik keluar dari mulut Shiha.

Mereka berdua bertukar pandangan bosan, masih dengan tangan Shinko yang mendarat di ujung kepala Shiha. Shinko segera menarik tangannya dan berdecak, "Cerewet sekali, _sih_."

Seperti tidak ingin meladeni Shinko, sambil menatap kembarannya itu berjalan mencari kelima anak—yang entah sedang ada dimana—dia berkacak pinggang. Setelah melihat Shinko masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, pandangan Shiha beralih menatap profesor Agasa yang hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Shiha-chan, kau jangan terlalu keras hari ini, bersenang-senang lah sama seperti Noya-kun dan yang lainnya. Bahkan Shinko saja bisa melakukannya," ucap profesor Agasa masih tersenyum.

Shiha menghela nafas. Sambil memejamkan mata, dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Apa mereka selalu seperti itu ketika keluar bersamamu, _hakase_?"

"Tidak selalu," ucap profesor Agasa terdengar geli, seperti mengingat kejadian-kejadian lalu, "mereka bisa melakukan apapun ketika bersama. Noya-kun sebagai anak yang paling tua di antara mereka, bisa melindungi mereka semua."

Tiba-tiba saja senyum lembut tersungging di bibir Shiha. Dia menurunkan tangannya sambil berjalan menuju ruangan yang tadinya dimasuki oleh Shinko.

Ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan, Shiha disambut oleh keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Tsuburaya dan Kojima. Yoshida sendiri terlihat sibuk memarahi kedua temannya yang sedang bermain-main tersebut.

Noya sedang berdiri di dekat jendela sambil terus memperhatikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Nana sendiri juga berada di dekat jendela, ikut memperhatikan apa yang diperhatikan oleh kakaknya.

Mata Shiha beralih menuju Shinko. Kembarannya tersebut terlihat duduk bersilang di lantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah catatan kecil. Satu tangannya lagi, memegang sebuah pensil. Sambil memainkan pensil, Shinko terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

Dengan demikian, Shiha memilih untuk mendekati Shinko, "Apa itu?" tanya Shiha masih dengan posisi awal.

Shinko melirik Shiha sekilas dan memperlihatkan catatannya, "Gambar posisi bidak catur yang ada di taman. Aku tadi sempat membaca bahwa ada misteri dibalik bidak catur itu. Posisinya merupakan sebuah teka-teki yang akan membawamu ke sebuah ruangan tersembunyi di rumah ini."

"Beruntung, bukan?" ucap Shiha masih memperhatikan Shinko.

"Ha?" Shinko kini menatap Shiha bingung.

"Itu sandi kesukaanmu, kan?" ucap Shiha kemudian berjongkok di depan Shinko, wajah mereka begitu dekat namun Shiha tetap mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Shinko, "benar, bukan?"

Dengan wajah terkejut, Shinko berkata, "Eh, iya benar."

Shinko dan Shiha dikejutkan dengan kepala Noya dan Nana yang tiba-tiba berada di antara mereka berdua. Kedua kakak-beradik tersebut kompak memperhatikan catatan yang berada di tangan Shinko.

"Shinko- _nii-_ chan paham dengan maksud bidak catur itu?" tanya Nana masih fokus memperhatikan catatan.

"Shin—Shinko- _nii_ -chan?" ucap Shinko terlihat gelagapan, namun dia segera menanggapi, "aku masih belum paham sepenuhnya."

Noya memegangi dagunya, "Menurutmu, apa rumah ini mempunyai suatu jalan rahasia?" tanya anak tersebut masih fokus pada catatan Shinko juga.

Shiha tersenyum penuh arti ketika dia bertukar pandangan dengan Shinko. Gadis kecil tersebut bergerak untuk berdiri, "Ya, mungkin Shinko-kun sudah mengetahuinya. Menurutku dia adalah detektif yang hebat."

Mendengar kata 'detektif yang hebat' mata Noya dan Nana berkilat. Kedua kakak-beradik tersebut kompak memperhatikan Shinko.

Dengan wajah panik, Shinko mengibaskan tangannya, "Tunggu dulu, Shiha. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku belum paham sepenuhnya dengan maksud posisi bidak catur itu."

"Ya, memang benar. Kau hanya seoarang anak seumuranku," ucap Noya berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "satu-satunya detektif hebat yang ku kenal hanya ayahku sendiri."

Nana tersenyum dan menatap Shinko yang terlihat bingung, "Kau tahu seorang detektif bernama Edogawa Conan?" tanya gadis kecil tersebut dengan nada ceria.

Shinko terlihat seperti orang yang terkejut, "E—Edogawa Conan?" ucapnya mengulang nama yang disebut oleh Nana.

"Benar sekali, Edogawa Conan," seru Yoshida tiba-tiba saja ikut dalam percakapan tersebut, "ayah dari Noya-san dan Nana-chan adalah detektif terkenal dengan analisanya yang hebat."

"Bahkan sejak kecil Conan _no ojii_ -san sudah sering membantu menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang dihadapi polisi," timpal Tsuburaya terdengar antusias.

"Aku dapat cerita dari ayah, dia berkata jika waktu itu _ojii_ -san seumuran dengan kita," ucap Kojima menambahi.

Senyum Shiha terlihat sangat tinggi. Dia perhatikan Shinko cukup lama sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nana, "Eh, jadi ayah dari Nana-chan dan Noya-kun adalah detektif hebat, ya?"

Nana mengangguk setuju. Melihat itu entah kenapa Shiha mendengus geli. Namun, cepat-cepat dia mengembalikan ekspresinya, "Pasti berat untuk kalian jika kalian ingin berbohong."

Kepala Noya segera berputar dengan cepat menghadap ke arah Shiha. Matanya terlihat berkedut dan entah kenapa dia memasang wajah horor, "Kami memang pernah beberapa kali ingin berbohong, ya, ketika kami masuk laboratorium milik ibu kami. Tapi..."

"Tapi, ibu sudah mengetahui maksud kami sebelum ayah datang. Jadi, ayah tidak pernah berselisih dengan kami," potong Nana dengan wajah yang sama horornya dengan Noya, "ibu lebih menakutkan dari ayah."

Badan Shiha tiba-tiba terlihat kaku. Shinko sendiri segera menepuk mulutnya seperti menahan tawa. Melihat ditertawakan kembarannya, Shiha menatap kembarannya tersebut dengan tajam. Namun, dia segera tersenyum dan menatap Nana kembali.

"Memangnya ibu kalian seperti apa?" tanya Shiha terdengar antusias.

"Ibu dari Nana-chan dan Noya-kun berprofesi sebagai ilmuan," jelas Yoshida.

"Wanita turunan yang cantik dengan rambut berwarna coklat seperti milik Nana-chan," lanjut Tsuburaya, "selain itu, dia juga menjadi salah satu ilmuan yang hebat karena sering membuat terobosan baru untuk mengembangkan obat-obat dengan bahan kimia."

Tidak terdengar seantusias dua temannya, Kojima menghela nafas berat sebelum berucap, "Terlepas dari semua itu, _obaa_ -san adalah orang yang menakutkan, suka marah dan tidak murah senyum."

Shinko menggigit bibir bawahnya dan segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam. Shiha sendiri terlihat susah payah mencoba untuk tidak terganggu dengan pendapat anak-anak yang baru dikenalnya.

"Semenakutkan itu kah orangnya?" tanya Shiha mencoba untuk tidak merubah ekspresinya.

Noya menghela nafas dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan, "Sudahlah, kenapa harus membicarakan ibuku? Lebih baik selesaikan teka-teki di rumah ini."

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu kompak menatap kepergian Noya dengan ekspresi masing-masing. Nana sendiri terlihat murung sambil terus memperhatikan kakanya, " _Nii_ -chan," gumam gadis kecil tersebut terdengar sedih.

...

Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu semenjak Noya dan yang lainnya berkumpul di suatu ruangan yang menghadap langsung ke taman yang memperlihatkan sebuah papan catur berikut bidaknya. Setelah Noya memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, satu persatu dari sekumpulan anak-anak tadi mulai sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Salah satunya Shiha. Gadis kecil tersebut terlihat meringkuk di sofa yang berada di ruang utama di rumah itu. Sendirian dan tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak dia duduk di sana.

Entah datang darimana, profesor Agasa mendekati Shiha dan menepuk pelan pundak gadis tersebut, "Shiha-chan, kau kenapa? Apa sedang sakit perut?"

Pelan-pelan Shiha mendongkakan kepalanya untuk menatap profesor Agasa, " _Hakase_ ," ucap gadis itu terdengar lemah, "aku sudah tidak kuat lagi rasanya."

Profesor Agasa sedikit terkejut dengan tanggapan tersebut, "Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"

Belum sempat Shiha menjelaskan apa masalahnya, tiba-tiba saja Nana berteriak memanggil semua nama teman-temannya. Gadis kecil tersebut berhenti berlari ketika melihat keberadaan Shiha dan profesor Agasa di ruang utama. Nana segera mendekati dua orang tersebut.

"Gawat!" seru Nana terlihat sama paniknya dengan nada suaranya.

"Ada apa, Nana-chan?" tanya profesor Agasa terlihat panik juga.

"Shinko _nii_ -chan menghilang!" seru Nana lagi dengan nada yang semakin tinggi, "aku tadi mencarinya karena ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi, setelah mencari ke seluruh ruangan di rumah ini, aku tidak menemukannya."

Shiha segera turun dari sofa dan terlihat tidak percaya, "Shinko-kun menghilang? Bagaimana bisa?"

Di ujung mata Nana sudah tergenang air mata, "Mana aku tahu," ucap gadis kecil itu terlampau pelan dan terdengar sangat lemah.

Noya yang baru saja keluar—entah dari mana juga—segera mendekati kerumunan yang ada di ruang utama rumah tersebut, "Nana, ada apa?" tanya Noya ketika dia berada di samping Nana.

Gadis kecil itu menatap kakaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Shinko _nii_ -chan menghilang."

"Eh? Shinko-kun menghilang?" teriak Yoshida yang masih berada di lantai dua, tetapi masih berada pada jarak pandang orang-orang yang berada di ruang utama. Tak lama kemudian Tsuburaya dan Kojima mendekati gadis tersebut dan bertanya. Yoshida pun segera menjelaskan keadaannya.

Profesor mulai menatap satu persatu anak-anak yang berada di dekatnya, "Semuanya tenang, sekarang sebelum makan malam berlangsung, mari kita berpencar untuk mencari Shinko-kun," setelah mendapat persetujuan dari semuanya, dia beralih untuk menatap Shiha yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Shiha-chan, coba kau hubungi Shinko-kun lewat ponsel," ucap profesor Agasa agak berbisik.

Dengan cepat, Shiha segera menarik ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Gadis kecil tersebut mendesah berat, "Tidak ada sinyal," runtuknya terlihat mulai panik.

Profesor Agasa mengangguk kecewa menanggapi hal tersebut, setelahnya dia kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Yoshida, Tsuburaya dan Kojima sudah tidak terlihat di sekitar ruang utama. Noya sendiri masih terlihat mencoba untuk menenangkan adiknya yang mulai menangis tersedu.

Mencoba untuk tenang, Shiha berkali-kali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia pun segera mendekati Nana dan Noya.

"Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Shiha tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambut Nana.

Noya menatap Shiha dengan serius, "Tolong jaga Nana, tetaplah di ruang ini. Untuk mencari Shinko, serahkan saja kepadaku."

Sejurus kemudian, Shiha terbelalak sambil menatap Noya balik. Gadis tersebut kembali menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya ketika melihat ekspresi serius milik Noya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Shiha pun mengangguk sambil merangkul Nana dan mencoba membawa gadis kecil tersebut mendekati sofa. Shiha mengintruksikan Nana agar segera duduk. Setelah Nana duduk di atas sofa, Shiha jongkok di depannya.

"Dengarkan aku, semua akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin Shinko-kun akan segera ditemukan," jelas Shiha menatap Nana penuh pengertian.

Nana hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Namun, dilihat dari manapun, dia terlihat mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya.

Shiha mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar ada orang lain yang melangkah menuju ruang utama. Ketika dia mengikuti sumber suara, terlihat Yoshida sedang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan panik.

"Aku masih belum menemukan Shinko-kun," ucapnya ketika berada di depan Shiha, "mana _hakase_ dan Noya-kun?"

"Mereka sedang berpencar. Aku akan ikut mencari, tolong jaga Nana-chan disini," ucap Shiha menatap Yoshida dengan serius. Namun, ketika dia melihat wajah khawatir dari lawan bicaranya, dia segera mengembangkan senyuman, "Jangan khawatir, Shinko-kun adalah anak yang cerdas dan kuat. Dia akan baik-baik saja meskipun dia menghilang. Dan jika terjadi suatu hal terhadapnya, tentu aku akan merasakan hal yang sama."

Yoshida menatap Shiha dengan pandangan yang khawatir, "Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?" tanya Yoshida dengan nada lemah, "mungkinkah, kau suka pada Shinko-kun?"

Shiha tersentak kecil dengan mata terbelalak. Dia terdiam menatap Yoshida cukup lama, gadis tersebut pun tersenyum penuh arti, "Bagaimana jika aku jawab iya?" ucap Shiha masih dengan senyuman misteriusnya.

Yoshida hanya menatap lurus Shiha. Bibirnya terlihat agak menekuk ke dalam.

Shiha akhirnya tersenyum geli. Gadis tersebut menepuk pundak Yoshida pelan, "Tentu saja aku suka pada Shinko-kun. Dia kan saudara kembarku," dia memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Nana, "Nana-chan, ku tinggal dulu ya. Kau akan ditemani oleh Yoshida-san."

Nana mengangguk dan melambai. Shiha segera melangkah untuk menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Setelah berada di lantai dua, dia berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau menghilang kemana, _sih_ , disaat seperti ini," gumam Shiha pelan dengan nada penuh penekanan.

...

Shinko belum ditemukan ketika mereka sudah masuk jam makan malam. Akhirnya setelah semua berkumpul kembali di ruang utama, mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan makan malam terlebih dahulu. Setelah makan malam, mereka sepakat untuk mencari Shinko kembali.

Makan malam di ruang utama terlihat sangat tenang dan hening. Malah yang terdengar adalah suara desahan dari anak-anak yang sedang makan tersebut. Melihat hal itu, profesor Agasa melirik ke Shiha sebentar dan mulai menatap kelima anak lainnya.

"Jangan khawatir, kita akan segera mencari Shinko-kun lagi setelah kita menyelesaikan makan malam kita," ucap profesor Agasa memecah keheningan.

"Lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikan makan malam kita, agar kita bisa memulai pencarian lebih cepat," ucap Shiha menambahi.

Noya segera menatap tajam Shiha, "Aku sebenarnya sedikit terganggu. Kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu ketika saudaramu menghilang?"

Shiha menghentikan kunyahannya dan balas menatap Noya, "Siapa bilang aku tidak khawatir?"

Mata Noya semakin menyipit, "Nyatanya kau terlihat tenang sekali."

"Asal kalian tahu saja, Shinko-kun sudah sering menghilang bahkan ketika kami berdua main bersama," ucap Shiha menaruh mangkok makanannya di meja, "setelah itu dia akan kembali lagi. Aku bukannya tidak khawatir, aku hanya terbiasa menghadapi hal ini."

Noya masih menatap tajam Shiha. Namun, tangannya bergerak untuk menaruh mangkuk makannya di meja. Setelah itu, dia sedikit mendorong kursinya ke belakang. Noya segera berdiri dan berlalu dari ruang utama.

" _Onii_ -chan?" seru Nana melihat kakaknya pergi.

"Aku akan melanjutkan pencarian. Kalian lanjutkan saja makan malamnya," ucap Noya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Mata Shiha berkedut. Dia segera menatap profesor Agasa dengan tajam, "Apa dia selalu melakukan hal itu terhadap adiknya?" bisik Shiha pelan namun penuh dengan penekanan.

" _Maa-maa,_ Shiha-chan. Lebih baik kita fokuskan saja untuk mencari Shinko-kun," ucap profesor Agasa.

Shiha kembali menghela nafas. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang dia duduki. Tangan gadis tersebut pelan-pelan memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Sambil memejamkan mata, dia mulai berbicara, "Siapa yang terakhir kali melihat Shinko-kun?"

Terlihat anak-anak yang lain saling tukar pandangan penuh tanya. Akhirnya setelah lama saling pandang satu sama lain, Kojima dan Tsuburaya mengangkat tangannya kompak dan berbicara, 'Kami berdua'.

Shiha menurunkan tangannya dan menatap kedua anak yang telah mengaku tersebut, "Dimana kalian melihatnya?"

Tsuburaya menatap Kojima sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Shiha, "Di kamar sebelah ruangan yang awalnya kita tempati," ucapnya terlihat agak ragu.

"Tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang. Padahal aku baru saja keluar dari ruang tersebut," tambah Kojima.

Kepala Shiha mengangguk-angguk pelan, dia putar kepalanya untuk menatap profesor Agasa, "Sepertinya dia sudah mengerti maksud dari papan catur beserta bidaknya yang ada di taman depan rumah ini," ucap gadis tersebut agak berbisik.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu, Shiha-chan?" tanya profesor Agasa dengan nada yang dijaga pula volumenya.

Shiha menurunkan pandangan matanya sehingga membuat pandangan mata gadis itu terlihat menajam, "Dia selalu bergerak sendiri tanpa memberitahu yang lain jika dia sudah memecakan sebuah misteri. Lebih tepatnya, dia ingin memastikan hal itu terlebih dahulu."

"Kalau begitu, dia baik-baik saja, bukan?" tanya profesor Agasa dengan wajah harap-harap cemas.

Shiha menghela nafasnya, "Sejujurnya selama ini dia memang sering menghilang," gadis tersebut kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada profesor Agasa, "tapi, dia selalu memberiku kabar ketika dia menghilang. Kali ini, dia tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali. Bahkan aku pun tidak bisa menghubunginya."

"Dia bukan tipe anak yang akan membuat orang lain khawatir dengan menghilang tanpa memberi kabar," lanjut Shiha menutup penjelasan tentang kebiasaan dari saudara kembarnya tersebut.

Gadis tersebut turun dari kursi makannya. Sebelum pergi dari meja yang dia tempati, matanya menatap keempat anak yang masih duduk di meja tersebut, "Sebaiknya kalian tetap disini bersama _hakase_ , aku akan mencari Shinko-kun bersama dengan Noya-kun."

"Bukannya lebih baik mencari bersama-sama dengan jumlah orang yang banyak, agar kita bisa menemukan Shinko- _nii_ -chan lebih cepat," tanggap Nana dengan nada tidak setuju.

"Memang benar, tapi kita tidak tahu keadaan rumah ini, jadi akan lebih berbahaya jika memakan korban lain," ucap Shiha menatap Nana lurus, "yang terpenting, kalian tetap berada disini bersama _hakase_ dan jangan ada yang membatah."

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan empat anak itu untuk berpendapat, Shiha segera berlalu menuju lantai dua.

...

"Kenapa aku harus mencari bersamamu?" tanya Noya menatap Shiha dengan bosan.

Kedua anak tersebut sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong yang berada di dalam rumah tersebut. Shiha sendiri entah kenapa bisa menemukan Noya dengan cepat, padahal sebelumnya Noya sudah meninggalkan ruang utama cukup lama.

Tanpa menatap Noya, Shiha terus terpaku dengan jalan di depannya, "Berbahaya jika mencari sendirian."

"Nana dan yang lainnya dimana?" tanya Noya lagi setelah memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas.

Shiha menatap Noya dari ujung matanya, "Jangan khawatir, mereka semua sedang bersama _hakase_ di ruang utama. Aku sudah meminta _hakase_ agar menjaga mereka. Cukup aku dan kau saja yang mencari Shinko-kun."

Noya sedikit mengangkat lengannya seperti tak peduli, "Oke, lebih baik begitu. Aku tidak mau membawa Nana ke dalam keadaan yang belum pasti seperti saat ini, terlalu berbahaya untuknya."

Senyum Shiha sedikit tersungging, "Sepertinya kau peduli dengan adikmu."

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Noya menanggapi, "Ayah dan ibuku sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Satu-satunya yang bisa melindungi Nana ketika ayah dan ibu tidak ada, hanya aku seorang. Itu tugas seorang kakak, bukan?"

Langkah Shiha tiba-tiba terhenti. Noya sendiri baru menyadarinya ketika dia sudah beberapa langkah di depan Shiha. Ketika Noya memperhatikan gadis kecil tersebut, terlihat mata Shiha berkaca-kaca sambil menatap Noya haru.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Noya terdengar sedikit panik.

Shiha menghapus air mata yang sudah siap untuk turun dari ujung matanya, "Tak ku sangka, kau adalah tipe kakak yang bertanggung jawab," ucap Shiha terdengar parau, sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin menangis.

Setelah menghela nafas dalam-dalam, Shiha tersenyum lembut dan menatap Noya, "Apa kalian berdua kesepian ketika ayah dan ibu kalian bekerja?"

Noya terlihat salah tingkah, "Ke—kenapa juga aku harus menceritakan semuanya kepadamu?"

Shiha terkikik geli, "Jangan khawatir, bukan kalian berdua saja yang merasa kesepian. Aku dan Shinko-kun pun juga merasakannya."

Noya menyandarkan punggungnya dan sedikit menunduk, "Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika itu aku, tapi untuk Nana, dia masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dari ayah dan ibu. Bahkan, sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa merasa puas meskipun aku sudah memberikan semua perhatianku kepadanya. Yang dia butuhkan adalah ayah dan ibu."

Bibir Shiha terlihat menekuk ke dalam, "Kalian berdua membenci ayah dan ibu kalian?"

Punggung Noya sedikit menegak. Dia segera menatap tajam Shiha, "Bukan urusanmu."

Shiha menghela nafasnya, "Dengar, mungkin masalahku dan Shinko-kun berbeda dengan masalahmu dan Nana-chan. Tapi, yang selama ini ku percaya, orang tua itu selalu melakukan sesuatu demi kebaikan anak-anak mereka."

Noya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia segera menegakkan punggungnya dan berjalan mendahului Shiha tanpa membalas ucapan dari gadis tersebut. Melihat itu, Shiha kembali menghela nafasnya. Pandangannya entah kenapa berubah menjadi sedih.

Karena sudah ditinggal Noya cukup jauh, akhirnya Shiha memilih untuk mengikuti langkah dari anak tersebut. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah Shiha mengikuti jejak Noya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menjulur dari dinding dan membungkam Shiha.

Gadis tersebut berusaha untuk memberi kode kepada Noya, namun secepat tangan itu datang, secepat itu pula dia menghilang kembali di balik dinding. Dengan demikian, Shiha pun menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

Mungkin karena merasa aneh, Noya menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar kepalanya untuk melihat ke belakang. Matanya segera terbelalak ketika dia tidak menemukan Shiha di belakangnya.

Noya segera memanggil nama Shiha, namun tidak ada tanggapan. Anak tersebut segera berlari dengan cepat berbalik arah dari tujuan awalnya. Ketika dia sudah dekat dengan ruang utama, dia mulai menurunkan ritme berlarinya.

Tanpa berniat untuk turun ke lantai bawah, Noya masih memperhatikan dari lantai dua rumah tersebut. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan profesor Agasa.

" _Hakase_ , dimana Shiha?" teriak Noya terlihat panik.

Alis profesor Agasa bertaurtan bingung, "Bukannya dia sedang bersamamu, ya?"

Noya memaki dan membalik badan, berniat untuk kembali ke tempat dimana dia terakhir kali melihat Shiha. Namun, sebelum itu, dia menatap profesor Agasa dari ujung matanya.

"Shiha juga menghilang, sepertinya di dalam rumah ini ada penghuni lain selain kita," ucap Noya terdengar waspada, "semuanya belum tidur, kan? Mulai sekarang kita akan bersama-sama. Ayo bergegas untuk mencari Shiha."

...

Mereka semua berkumpul di lorong tempat Noya berbincang bersama Shiha.

Noya sendiri dengan tenang sedang memperhatikan dinding yang berada di lorong rumah tersebut sambil memegangi dagunya. Matanya terus bergerak-gerak namun tidak mengendorkan pandangan tajamnya.

Profesor Agasa sedang sibuk menenangkan Yoshida yang mulai menangis. Nana terlihat meringkuk ketakutan sambil memeluk lengan profesor Agasa.

Kojima dan Tsuburaya sesekali bertukar pandangan dan detik berikutnya mereka memperhatikan Noya seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu. Namun, dilihat dari ekspresi dua anak itu, mereka seperti takut mengganggu Noya yang sedang di mode seriusnya.

Akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama, Noya segera menurunkan tangannya dari dagu dan memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Dilihat dari manapun, tidak mungkin Shiha menghilang begitu saja. Tidak mungkin juga dia diseret dan disembunyikan di ruangan lain. Karena jika hal itu terjadi, aku pasti segera mengetahuinya," ucap Noya mendekat ke arah dinding.

"Memang tidak mungkin jika Shiha dibawa ke ruangan yang terlihat di rumah ini, tapi..." lanjut Noya sambil mengelus dinding, kemudian dia segera menempelkan telinganya pada tempat tersebut. Jarinya mengetuk dinding tersebut.

"Terdengar seperti ada ruang kosong di balik dinding ini, kemungkinan Shiha ditarik ke dalam ruang kosong di balik dinding ini," ucap Noya melanjutkan.

" _Nii-_ chan," ucap Nana membuat Noya sedikit terjingkat. Ketika kakaknya memperhatikan dirinya, Nana melepas genggamannya pada lengan profesor Agasa dan beralih mendekati kakaknya.

Nana memeluk lengan kakaknya dengan erat, "Jika memang ada ruang rahasia di rumah ini, pasti ada pintu masuknya," ucap Nana masih memeluk kakaknya namun matanya memperhatikan dinding di depan matanya," tapi, pintu masuk itu tidak ada disini, bukan?"

Noya menatap adiknya dengan alis bertautan, "Kau sudah menyadarinya, Nana?"

Gadis kecil tersebut mengangguk pelan, " _Nii_ -chan juga sudah mencarinya di sekitar sini, tapi tidak ada, kan?" Nana menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "ku pikir, pintu masuknya berada di ruangan dimana Shinko- _nii_ -chan menghilang."

Kakak-adik tersebut saling bertukar pandang cukup lama sebelum Noya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap profesor Agasa.

" _Hakase_ , ayo segera ke ruangan itu," ucap Noya kemudian beralih lagi untuk menatap adiknya, "Nana, kau sudah memecahkan misteri dibalik bidak catur yang berada di taman itu?"

Nana mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos, "Masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti, tapi aku bisa tahu pintu masuk untuk memulai misteri ini berawal dari ruangan itu."

"Sepertinya benar, ku pikir Shinko-kun sudah memecahkan misterinya. Itu sebabnya dia menghilang di ruangan itu," ucap Tsuburaya.

"Sama seperti Nana, Shinko masih belum memecahkan misterinya. Dia mungkin sudah tahu pintu masuk tersebut dan terjebak. Kita semua harus hati-hati," ucap Noya mulai melangkah mendahului. Nana yang sedang menggandengnya pun ikut serta di barisan paling depan.

Ketika mereka semua sudah berada di ruangan tersebut, Nana melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menuju dinding yang menghubungkan ruangan tempat Shinko menghilang dengan ruangan yang mereka tempati pertama kali.

Jari telunjuk kecil milik Nana segera menyusuri dinding yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Setelah cukup lama menyusuri, gadis kecil itu menekan dinding dan alhasil sebuah lubang terbuka dari lantai.

Noya mendekati lubang tersebut dan memperhatikan. Pandangannya beralih menatap Nana yang masih menekan dinding. Alisnya terangkat bersamaan.

"Jika aku lepas, lubangnya akan tertutup kembali," jelas Nana singkat.

Noya mengangguk mengerti sembari tersenyum. Dia acak pelan rambut Nana, "Itu baru adikku," ucapnya kemudian menunduk untuk melihat kedalaman lubang, "ah, sepertinya tidak terlalu dalam. Aku akan masuk dulu. _Hakase_ , karena kau yang paling dewasa, masuk terakhir untuk memastikan semuanya akan masuk dengan selamat."

Profesor Agasa mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

Nana digantikan oleh profesor Agasa untuk menekan tombol di dinding. Kemudian Noya masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut diikuti Nana, Yoshida, Tsuburaya, Kojima dan terakhir profesor Agasa.

Setelah semua masuk, lubang tersebut segera tertutup karena tidak ada yang menahan tombolnya. Ketika berada di dalam lubang tersebut, mereka semua kompak menyalakan lampu yang berada di jam tangan mereka.

Di depan mereka, terdapat dua jalan. Jalur kiri dan jalur kanan. Melihat itu, Noya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Baru juga memecahkan jalan masuknya, sekarang sudah diberi misteri lagi untuk mencari jalan keluarnya," ucap Noya terdengar frustasi.

" _Nii_ -chan," ucap Nana kembali menggandeng tangan kakaknya.

Noya mengangguk mengerti. Dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian, tangan anak tersebut merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan.

"Menurut gambar dari bidak catur di taman, sepertinya kita harus memilih jalur kanan," ucap Noya masih fokus memperhatikan buku catatannya, "setelah itu, pasti kita akan menemukan masalah yang sama—menentukan dua jalur—untuk menemukan akhir dari misteri ini."

"Jadi, ini seperti labirin?" tanya Nana ikut memperhatikan catatan milik Noya.

Noya menutup catatannya dan mengembalikan buku tersebut kedalam saku celananya. Kemudian dia menganggukkan kepala untuk menanggapi pertanyaan dari adiknya.

"I—ini sudah tengah malam, Noya-kun. Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu dan melanjutkan pencarian besok pagi," ucap profesor Agasa memberi saran.

"Tapi, _hakase_. Bagaimana caranya keluar dari lubang ini?" tanya Tsuburaya membuat keadaan menjadi tegang.

"Benar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuburaya," setelah cukup lama hening, akhirnya Noya memecahkan keheningan tersebut, "jalan satu-satunya untuk keluar dari sini, adalah melewati lebirin ini."

" _Demo ne, nii_ -chan, bukan kah menyeramkan jika kita melewati labirin di malam hari?" tanya Nana makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Noya.

Tanpa menatap wajah adiknya, Noya menggenggam tangan Nana yang sedang memeluk lengannya, "Labirin akan terlihat gelap meskipun kita melewatinya di siang hari, Nana," Noya melepaskan genggamannya dan menegakkan punggung, "jangan khawatir. Selama kita terus bersama, kita akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah itu Noya mulai menjelaskan posisi masing-masing ketika mereka akan melewati labirin tersebut. Anak tersebut memilih untuk menjadi pemimpinnya, dalam arti dia berada di barisan paling depan sendiri, diikuti Nana, Yoshida, Tsuburaya, Kojima dan terakhir profesor Agasa.

"Kenapa aku harus yang ada di belakang, Noya-kun? Bukannya lebih baik aku ada di depan?" tanya profesor Agasa, seperti tidak terima.

"Ayolah, _hakase_. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang dewasa disini. Tidak mungkin anak-anak sepertiku berada di barisan paling belakang," ucap Noya memandang profesor Agasa dengan tatapan bosan.

Tidak mau memperpanjang debat, akhirnya Noya memulai perjalanan mereka untuk bisa keluar dari labirin di bawah rumah besar yang mereka masuki.

...

" _Nii_ -chan."

Suara lemah dari Nana membuat langkah Noya terhenti. Dia memutar badannya untuk menghadap adiknya secara langsung, "Ada apa, Nana?"

Nana terlihat menguap sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Noya. Melihat itu, Noya menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia mengerti apa maksud dari Nana yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Semua, sepertinya kita akan bermalam di labirin," ucap Noya memperhatikan wajah orang-orang yang berada di hadapannya, "kita akan bergantian untuk berjaga. Nana, Yoshida, Tsuburaya dan Kojima, sebaiknya kalian tidur dulu. Aku dan _hakase_ akan berjaga."

Tanpa memprotes, Tsuburaya dan Kojima masing-masing bergerak untuk duduk dan segera menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Yoshida sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama setelahnya.

Nana menatap kakaknya penuh harap, namun gadis kecil tersebut tidak mengatakan apapun selain memanggil kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Nana?" tanya Noya menanyakan hal yang sama lagi.

"Aku memang ngantuk, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana," ucap Nana sedikit menunduk. Suaranya terdengar seperti orang sedang ketakutan.

Noya menghela nafasnya dan bergerak untuk mencari dinding yang sekiranya nyaman. Dia segera duduk dan meluruskan kakinya. Setelah melepas jaketnya, dia menaruh jaket tersebut di pangkuannya.

"Tidurlah di sini, aku akan menjagamu," ucap Noya sambil menepuk jaket di pangkuannya.

Mata Nana terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tanpa berbicara, dia berlari kecil mendekati kakanya dan segera membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan kakaknya. Sebelum memejamkan mata, Nana menatap kakaknya sekilas dan berkata, " _Arigatou, onii-_ chan."

Noya tidak menanggapi. Tapi, setelah dirasa Nana sudah tertidur lelap, Noya memperhatikan adiknya dengan seksama, kemudian dia mengelus pelan rambut Nana. Dengan pancaran mata penuh kasih sayang, Noya bergumam, " _Oyasuminasai_."

"Noya-kun, kau tidak tidur sekalian? Biar aku saja yang jaga," ucap profesor Agasa memberi saran.

Noya menegakkan punggungnya dan menarik tangannya dari kepala Nana cepat-cepat. Dia alihkan pandangan agar tidak bertemu pandangan dengan profesor Agasa, "Tidak, _hakase_ ," gumam Noya, "jika aku tidur, aku tidak akan bisa melindungi Nana," lanjutnya dengan nada yang semakin melemah.

...

"Noya-kun, bangun!" seru profesor Agasa membuat Noya berjingkat kaget dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa, _hakase_?" tanya Noya langusng menatap profesor Agasa, " _cih_ , aku ketiduran," gumamnya pelan.

"Aku tadi mendengar suara aneh dari sana, bukannya lebih baik kita bergerak sekarang?" tanya profesor Agasa dengan wajah panik sambil menunjuk salah satu sisi labirin.

Tanpa diberi aba-aba, satu persatu anak-anak yang semula terlelap itu mulai bergerak gelisah. Mereka kompak berdiri tanpa berbicara apapun dan segera memposisikan diri di tempat masing-masing, sama seperti ketika mereka memulai perjalanan.

Noya berinisiatif mengambil jalan labirin yang tidak ditunjuk oleh profesor Agasa. Mereka semua terus berlari sambil mencoba agar mereka bisa terus bersama.

" _Nee, hakase_ , sebenarnya tadi apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kojima disela-sela nafasnya yang mulai putus-putus.

"Tidak terlalu jelas karena gelap. Yang pasti, aku seperti melihat bayangan seseorang," jelas profesor Agasa.

Mendengar itu, Yoshida menggigit ibu jarinya, "Apa kau tidak salah lihat, _hakase_?" suaranya tercekat, "jangan bilang, dia adalah pelaku yang telah menculik Shiha-chan."

"Bayangan orang dewasa atau anak-anak?" tanya Tsuburaya, "jika itu bayangan anak-anak, bisa saja yang tadi itu Shinko-kun ataupun Shiha-san."

"Tidak, itu pasti orang lain. Jika memang yang tadi itu Shinko atau mungkin Shiha, ketika mendengar suaraku dan suara _hakase_ ¸ mereka pasti segera memberi petunjuk," Noya sedikit memperhatikan barisan belakangnya namun tetap berlari, "yang dilihat _hakase_ adalah bayangan orang lain. Kemungkinan memang orang yang telah menculik Shiha."

"Jadi benar, Shiha- _nee_ -chan telah diculik dan ada orang lain selain kita di rumah ini?" tanya Nana setelah lama hening.

"Kemungkinan besar, iya. Yang terpenting, sekarang kita harus menemukan jalan keluar dari labirin ini," ucap Noya kembali memperhatikan jalan depannya, "aku sudah mencatat jalan mana saja yang kita lewati tadi, kita akan menyelamatkan Shinko dan Shiha ketika kita sudah memecahkan misteri labirin ini."

Mereka semua terus berlari. Noya sendiri sesekali memperhatikan barisan belakangnya dengan gelisah. Ketika dia kembali memperhatikan depan, Noya sedikit terkejut ketika dia melihat ruangan besar yang sepertinya menjadi ujung dari labirin yang sedang dia lewati.

Kilatan di mata Noya berubah menjadi kilatan semangat. Dia berlari lebih cepat dari yang lain untuk melihat keadaan ruangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya aman," gumam Noya sambil terus melihat sekeliling dari ruangan tersebut. Dia menatap lorong labirin tempat teman-temannya bersembunyi, kemudian dia melambaikan tangan, "Di sini aman, kalian keluarlah."

Nana terlihat melangkah keluar terlebih dahulu diikuti yang lainnya. Dari masing-masing wajah mereka, terlihat ekspresi lega. Mungkin karena mereka tidak bertemu dengan penculik yang telah menculik Shinko dan Shiha.

Baru saja keadaan terlihat tenang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan seorang wanita yang menggema di ruangan tersebut. Dengan sigap, Noya membalikkan badan untuk menatap satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan itu sambil mundur pelan-pelan.

Nana yang pertama kali bersembunyi di balik punggung Noya diikuti Yoshida. Tsuburaya dan Kojima masing-masing menempatkan diri di samping Noya. Profesor Agasa sendiri berdiri di belakang mereka dengan memasang ekspresi waspada.

Suara jeritan tersebut seperti jeritan yang tertahan, namun jeritan itu tidak segera berhenti. Mendengar itu, Noya segera berlari menuju pintu mendahului yang lain. Dia membuka pintu tersebut dengan cepat sambil memposisikan diri untuk bersiaga jika ada orang yang akan menyerangnya.

Mata Noya terbelalak. Tangannya jatuh lemas di samping tubuhnya. Dia terus berdiri terpaku di depan pintu sambil menatap depannya dengan pandangan horor.

"Ibu!" seru Noya sambil berlari memasuki pintu.

Mendengar kakaknya berlari memasuki pintu sambil berteriak 'ibu', Nana segera berinisiatif untuk mengikuti Noya, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang terus memanggil namanya.

Nana terbelalak melihat ibunya sedang tergeletak di lantai seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Noya sendiri, meskipun dia masuk terlebih dahulu, dia hanya berdiri terpaku disamping ibunya tanpa berani bergerak sedikitpun.

Kedua kakak-adik tersebut terus terpaku di tempat masing-masing dengan ekspresi horor sambil menatap ibu mereka.

Jeritan Haibara semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia mencengkeram baju dibagian dadanya dengan erat sambil mengerang kesakitan. Badannya meringkuk, peluh terus menerus keluar dari dahinya.

"Ai-kun?!" seruan profesor Agasa memecahkan keheningan. Membuat Noya dan Nana terjingkat seperti kembali ke dunia nyata.

Noya yang tersadar terlebih dahulu, dia segera berjongkok di samping ibunya sambil mencoba untuk menyentuh ibunya dengan hati-hati.

"I—ibu, apa yang sedang terjadi pada ibu?" ucap Noya masih terlihat kebingungan.

Haibara tetap meringkuk seperti posisi awalnya. Tangannya pun masih mencengkram baju dibagian dadanya. Namun, tidak seperti sebelumnya, terlihat bahwa wanita tersebut mencoba untuk tidak menjerit kesakitan. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Nana berlari mendekati ibu dan kakaknya sambil berteriak memanggil ibunya. Setelah sampai di samping Noya, gadis kecil itu ikut berjongkok di samping Haibara.

" _Onii_ -chan, kenapa ibu bisa ada di sini? Apa dia akan mati?" tanya Nana dengan suara gemetar. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata gadis tersebut.

Wajah Noya memucat. Satu tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam dengan tangan terkepal, Noya berdiri dan memposisikan diri di samping kepala Haibara. Dia menaruh kepala ibunya di pangkuannya.

Melihat itu, Nana berinisiatif menyikap rambut Haibara yang membuat wajah Haibara tertutupi. Tangan gadis kecil itu bergetar ketika melihat wajah ibunya begitu pucat dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah ibunya.

Noya mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya. Dengan tangan bergetar dia menghapus peluh dari dahi Haibara, "Ibu, bertahanlah," gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

Meskipun terlihat ketakutan dan sudah menangis, namun Nana terlihat memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Haibara, "Ibu, jangan mati. Jangan tinggalkan ayah, _nii_ -chan dan aku."

Profesor Agasa dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terpaku melihat kakak-adik tersebut. Mungkin mereka juga merasa tidak berdaya. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu kenapa Haibara bisa ada di tempat seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Haibara menegang, suara teriakannya pun tertahan. Setelah itu, tubuh wanita tersebut melemas dan nafasnya menjadi melemah.

Mata Noya terbelalak. Tangisan Nana pun segera menjadi-jadi.

"Ibu, jangan tinggalkan kami! Aku sayang ibu, aku masih ingin bersama ibu!" teriak Nana ditengah tangisannya. Gadis kecil itu segera memeluk badan ibunya dengan erat.

Karena sedang memangku kepala Haibara, Noya hanya bisa tertunduk sambil memeluk kepala ibunya tersebut. Meskipun tidak bersuara, namun terlihat ada setetes air yang jatuh melewati pipinya.

"Ibu," gumamnya dengan suara lirih dengan gigi yang terkatup rapat, "kenapa harus secepat ini? Aku bahkan belum berani mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku sayang ibu."

Suara tangisan Yoshida segera terdengar. Kojima dan Tsuburaya pun hanya bisa terpaku dengan air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi mereka. Profesor Agasa hanya terdiam sambil memegangi lengan Yoshida yang bergetar hebat karena sedang menangis.

Di antara hiruk-pikuk suara tangisan Nana dan Yoshida, tiba-tiba saja suara gema langkah kaki terdengar. Namun, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari hal tersebut.

Setelah suara langkah kaki tersebut terhenti, terdengar suara helaan nafas yang begitu panjang dan terdengar sangat keras sekali, "Jangan khawatir, ibu kalian baik-baik saja," ucap seseorang membuat semuanya terdiam. Seketika itu juga, semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya ke satu tujuan.

Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir melewati pipinya, mata Noya terbelalak lebar, "Ayah," gumamnya dengan nada terkejut.

"Dan kau juga, Haibara. Bukankah sudah cukup membuat mereka menangis sampai seperti itu?" lanjut Conan dengan nada bosan, "ternyata kau memang ibu yang jahat, ya."

Semua orang kecuali profesor Agasa dan Conan berucap 'eh?' secara bersamaan. Setelah itu tangan Haibara segera bergerak. Satu tangannya memeluk Nana yang sedang memeluk badannya. Satu lagi memeluk Noya yang sedang memangku kepalanya.

Masih dengan mata tertutup, Haibara menyunggingkan senyum kecil, "Aku tidak bermaksud jahat pada mereka, yang tadi itu benar-benar sakit, tahu. Aku tidak sedang melakukan akting."

Suara 'eh?' dari anak-anak yang ada di sana kembali terdengar secara bersamaan. Kali ini pandangan terfokus pada Haibara.

Haibara segera membuka matanya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Conan terlebih dahulu, kemudian dia tersenyum penuh arti dengan perasaan puas. Haibara segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nana yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sebisa mungkin ibu akan menemanimu sampai kau tumbuh dewasa, Nana," gumam Haibara sambil mengelus kepala Nana.

Kemudian Haibara beralih dan mendongkak untuk menatap Noya. Senyum yang lebih lembut kini terpasang di wajahnya dan siratan matanya pun terlihat semakin melembut.

" _Nee, onii_ -chan, ku pikir kau tidak akan menangis jika ibu meninggal," ucap Haibara dengan suara lembut pula, pelan-pelan tangannya menghapus bekas air mata di pipi Noya, "jangan pikir ibu tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya kau sayang pada ibu. Noya adalah anak yang ku lahirkan pertama kali, dibandingkan adikmu, ibu dulu selalu memperhatikanmu."

Tangan Haibara mengelus rambut Noya, "Tentu saja ibu tahu semua tentangmu."

Noya makin membelalakan matanya. Namun, tanpa mencoba untuk menahan diri, dia membiarkan air matanya mengalir di depan Haibara. Melihat itu, Haibara makin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" _Otsukare sa_ , kau telah menjaga adikmu dengan baik. Ku pikir ibu tidak akan khawatir lagi," ucap Haibara ditutup dengan suara jeritan tangis Noya. Anak itu pun kembali memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

...

 _ **Perjalanan Pulang**_

Ketika mereka keluar dari labirin bawah tanah itu, matahari sudah berada di ufuk timur. Meskipun begitu, karena semalaman anak-anak itu tidak cukup tidur, jadi mereka segera tertidur pulas usai sarapan pagi.

Bicara tentang itu, saat sarapan, akhirnya Conan menjelaskan bahwa rumah tersebut sebenarnya adalah milik keluarga Kudo. Dengan bantuan profesor Agasa, dia dan Haibara merencanakan semua yang terjadi di malam itu.

Sebenarnya wajah anak-anak itu sedikit tidak percaya, namun karena kelelahan, mereka memilih untuk setuju-setuju saja dengan pendapat Conan. Setelah sarapan selesai, mereka berkemas untuk pulang.

Baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil milik profesor Agasa, Yoshida, Tsuburaya dan Kojima segera terlelap. Di mobil yang berbeda, Noya dan Nana pun sama-sama ikut terlelap.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Haibara terus memperhatikan spion mobil yang memperlihatkan jok belakang, dimana Noya dan Nana sedang tidur.

"Kau sudah puas sekarang?" tanya Conan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan karena dia sedang menyetir.

Haibara mendengus, "Sepertinya kau menuduhku menjadi tersangka atas masalah yang dihadapi anak-anak itu. Padahal kau yang menyusun rencananya."

Conan melirik Haibara sekilas dengan pandangan bosan, "Tentu saja kau yang jadi tersangkanya. Jika kau tidak mengeluh, aku tidak akan memikirkan hal seperti ini," dia menghela nafas pelan, "sekarang aku jadi kasihan kepada mereka karena telah mendapat kenangan yang buruk."

Dengan senyum manis Haibara mencubit pipi Conan, "Tapi, karena kejadian itu, mereka akan bertambah kuat mulai sekarang."

Alis Conan berkedut sekali, "Benar juga, _sih_."

...

"Eh? Jadi Shinko- _nii_ -chan itu adalah ayah dan Shiha _-nee_ -chan adalah ibu?" tanya Nana dengan nada terkejut.

Meskipun eksperi Noya terlihat sangat terkejut, tapi sebisa mungkin anak tersebut tidak memperlihatkan keterkejutan tersebut, "Kok bisa?" tanyanya dengan nada santai.

Saat itu, Nana, Noya dan Conan sedang berada di meja makan sambil menunggu makanan. Haibara sendiri masih sibuk memasak di dapur.

"Penelitian milik ibumu," jelas Conan dengan tenang sambil menyeruput kopi di cangkir miliknya. Matanya pun tertuju pada koran yang sedang dia bawa, "Oleh sebab itu, ibu kalian melarang kalian untuk bermain di laboratorium."

Bukannya takut, mata Noya dan Nana berkilat dengan semangat.

"Wow, ibu memang hebat," komentar Nana masih dengan mata berbinar-binar, kagum bercampur bangga.

"Tapi, kenapa ibu membuat obat seperti itu?" tanya Noya kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi penasaran.

Conan terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Noya. Dia melirik anaknya tersebut dengan ekspresi tidak habis pikir.

"Itu karena..."

"Boleh saja menjelaskan tentang obat yang ku teliti, tapi bukan itu tujuan utamanya, kan?" ucap Haibara baru saja kembali dari dapur dengan membawa masakannya, " _nee_ , Conan-kun?" lanjut wanita tersebut menatap Conan dengan tajam sambil menaruh masakannya di meja makan.

Melihat ibunya datang, Noya segera mengalihkan pandangan. Nana pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kakak-adik itu terlihat sedikit gugup. Conan sendiri cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pula.

Haibara menghela nafas dan ikut duduk di samping Conan, "Semoga kalian bisa mengerti, karena penelitian ibu bisa membahayakan nyawa kalian, mulai sekarang, ku harap kalian tidak bermain-main di dalam laboratorium tanpa pengawasan ibu."

Noya dan Nana tersentak kecil. Tanpa menatap Haibara, kakak-adik itu menganggukan kepala secara bersamaan.

" _Wakatta_ ," ucap mereka kompak.

Conan dan Haibara saling tukar pandang sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian Conan melipat korannya.

" _Yosh_ , waktunya makan malam!" seru Conan dengan semangat.

 **~ Owari ~**

 **Anyway, setelah perjalanan panjang selama semester enam ini, akhirnya saya bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menjalankan** _ **job**_ ***plak*. Ini hanya sekedar untuk selingan selama saya mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang bejibun. Semoga tidak aneh ceritanya, karena sejujurnya saya sedang dalam keadaan kritis saat ini (otak saya maksudnya). Jika Anda bingung dengan ceritanya, bisa tanya-tanya melalui review atau mungkin langsung PM saya saja. Yang pasti, jika banyak review dan mungkin para reviewers tidak memiliki akun di FF, saya akan sempatkan membalas review melalui update dichap selanjutnya (tapi chap 2 hanya sekedar balas review saja). Saya berharap mendapat banyak tanggapan untuk cerita saya kali ini. Terima kasih *nunduk*.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **P**

 **L**

 **E**

 **A**

 **S**

 **E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Kalian pernah berpikir, kenapa orang tua kita seperti tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kita rasakan? Kalian pernah berpikir, kenapa orang tua kita selalu melarang kita? Mereka tidak memberi kita kebebasan. Kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu?**

 **Disclamer : Meitantei Conan is belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Drama**

 **Pairing : Haibara Ai/Miyano Shiho dan Edogawa Conan/Shinichi Kudo**

 **Warning : OOC, OC (Author), gaje, imajinasi liar, typo**

 **~ Meitantei Conan ~**

The Mystery of Labyrinth Underground : Balas Review

Author : "Selamat datang! Selamat menikmati acara _reality show_ untuk membalas review di fanfic saya yang berujudul 'The Mystery of Labyrinth Underground'. Dengan saya sebagai pembawa acara. Mari kita mulai acaranya."

Author tabur bunga.

Author : "Pertama-tama, sebelum memulai acara intinya, kita sambut bintang tamu istimewa kita hari ini. Silahkan masuk, Edogawa Conan-san!"

Tirai terbuka dan Conan ada di belakang tirai tersebut. Setelah tirai sepenuhnya terbuka, Conan melambaikan tangannya.

Author : (Menyalami Conan) "Selamat datang di acara saya. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk hadir."

Conan : "Suatu kehormatan bisa mengikuti acara konferensi pers untuk membalas review di fanfic yang telah saya bintangi. Apa bintang tamunya hanya saya?"

Author : (Tertawa) "Tenang saja, agar tidak menimbulkan gosip, saya sudah mengundang bintang tamu lain agar kita tidak berduaan. Ya, semuanya! Mari kita sambut bintang tamu kedua kita, Haibara Ai-san!"

Tirai terbuka memperlihatkan Haibara yang hanya tersenyum kecil dan dia melambai pelan.

Author : (Menyalami Haibara) "Suatu kehormatan bisa satu panggung dengan Haibara-san. Saya penggemar berat Anda."

Haibara : "Suatu kehormatan juga untuk saya. Karena banyak pihak yang mengaku saya lebih pantas menjadi pemain figuran, meskipun saya menjadi aktris utama pada suatu cerita, saya tidak pernah diajak untuk konferensi pers secara resmi seperti sekarang."

Conan : "Memangnya kau belum pernah melakukan konferensi pers untuk drama yang kau bintangi?"

Haibara : "Tentu saja, _meitantei_ -san. Meskipun lawan mainku adalah kamu, tapi hanya kamu yang selalu diajak untuk konferensi pers."

Author : "Wah, kita baru saja mendengarkan sedikit curahan hati dari pemain utama kita, Haibara-san. Meskipun banyak yang bilang Anda lebih pantas menjadi pemain figuran, saya akan tetap menjadi fans nomer satu yang paling mendukung Anda."

Conan : "Lihat, Haibara. Setidaknya kau punya fans setia."

Haibara : "Terima kasih, Author. Akan saya ingat nama Anda."

Author : "Bahagianya saya hari ini. Baiklah, tidak mengulur waktu lagi, saya akan segera membacakan persyaratan untuk acara membalas review dari para pembaca."

Conan dan Haibara : "Eh? Ada persyaratannya juga?"

Author : "Tenang-tenang, persyaratannya tidak akan sulit. Jadi, karena saya sebagai pembawa acara, maka untuk pembacaan reviewnya akan menjadi tanggung jawab saya. Selanjutnya, yang akan menanggapi review tersebut adalah Edogawa-san dan Haibara-san."

Haibara : "Kami berdua harus menanggapi semuanya? Atau dibagi beberapa part?"

Author : "Lebih menyenangkan jika kami bisa mendengarkan pendapat kedua pemain utama. Jika diperlukan, saya juga akan menambahi tanggapannya."

Conan : "Baiklah, tidak masalah."

Author : "Kita akan mulai membacakan review pertama. Dari **uyab4869** -san, 'ok akhrinya nemu juga, terima kasih infonya :D'."

Haibara : "Nemu? Info?"

Author : "Ah, untuk review dari Uyab-san, sepertinya saya yang akan menanggapinya."

Conan : "Kamu mengatakan sesuatu pada Uyab-san sebelum ini?"

Author : "Sebenarnya ketika Uyab-san me-review cerita saya yang lain, saya meminta agar Uyab-san membaca cerita 'The Mystery of Labyrinth Underground'. Jadi, ketika dia sudah menemukannya, Uyab-san memberitahu saya dari review-nya."

Haibara : "Jangan bilang, Anda telah memaksanya untuk me-review?" (Tertawa)

Conan : "Author, jangan sampai penilaianku padamu jadi berubah gara-gara ini."

Author : "Saya tidak memaksa, saya hanya sekedar memberi info. Jadi, disini saya akan berterima kasih kepada Uyab-san atas reviewnya. Selamat juga Anda sudah menjadi pe-review pertama saya!"

Conan dan Haibara tepuk tangan.

Author : "Selanjutnya, review kedua. Dari **aishanara87** -san, 'Haibara kayak aku, sampe anak-anakku pada nempel ma papanaya karena takut ma emaknya, wekawekaweka'."

Haibara : "Author detail sekali ya ketika membaca. Ehem, jadi saya juga tertarik ketika ditawari untuk menjadi karakter seperti yang ada di 'The Mystery of Labyrinth Underground'. Selain karakter saya cocok, dan mungkin ekspresi saya juga sudah seperti ibu-ibu pemarah sejak awal."

Conan : "Ah, kau menyadarinya? Ku pikir memang ketika kau melakukan akting itu, kau tidak perlu berusaha lebih keras lagi karena memang sejak awal kau sudah seperti itu."

Haibara : "Iya, benar. Itu sebabnya aku menyetujui kontraknya. Tidak ada salahnya kan mendapat uang tanpa harus berjuang keras?"

Author dan Conan bertepuk tangan.

Author : "Memang sejatinya Haibara-san seperti itu. Baik, terima kasih untuk Aishanara-san. Review berikutnya dari **Angel-Chan234** -san, 'Hei, tolong terjemakan cerita ini, saya penggemar berat dari pasangan ini tapi tidak mengerti bahasa Indonesia, jadi tolong tuliskan versi bahasa Inggris dari cerita ini, saya akan sangat menghargainya'."

Conan : "Wah, Anda mendapatkan review dari orang luar negeri. Hebat juga hebat juga."

Author : "Memang, saya sendiri sedikit terkejut ketika membacanya. Ini baru pertama kalinya juga saya mendapat _request_ agar men- _translate_ -kan cerita saya ke bahasa Inggris."

Haibara : "Anda sudah memulainya? Untuk men- _translate_ -nya ke bahasa Inggris."

Author : "Nah, itu masalahnya. Meskipun memang saya bisa berbicara beberapa bahasa asing, tapi untuk bahasa Inggris saya masih jauh dari kata bagus. _So, for_ Angel-Chan-san _, I'll try but forgive me if my English is rather strange. Just wait for my update_."

Haibara : "Anda bisa meminta bantuan saya, Author-san."

Author : "Bagaimana caranya?" (Nangis bombay) "Baiklah, review keempat dari **ara surara** -san, 'Adegan Haibara pura-pura sakit, bikin daku ikutan mewek'."

Conan : "Yang dimaksud itu, adegan terakhir waktu Haibara baru saja kembali ke wujud aslinya, kan? Setelah menjadi anak kecil dan menyamarkan namanya menjadi Shiha."

Haibara : "Sebenarnya agak sulit juga ketika melakukan itu, karena sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sensasi ketika tubuhku balik ke tubuh awal."

Author : "Tapi, memang ketika saya membaca naskahnya ulang, saya juga sedikit berdebar ketika membaca _part_ itu."

Conan : "Kenapa aku tidak sekalian terbaring kesakitan ketika tubuhku kembali ke tubuh semula? Jika dilakukan, ku pikir bakal lebih mendebarkan lagi."

Author : "Karena saya seorang wanita, saya hanya ingin membela wanita. Karena meskipun di depan anak-anak kami terkesan jahat, pada dasarnya kami lebih menyayangi mereka dibanding siapapun."

Haibara : "Kata-kata yang bijak, Author. Saya setuju dengan Anda."

Conan : "Oke, aku laki-laki sendiri disini."

Kami bertiga tertawa bersama.

Author : "Review selanjutnya dari **Guest-1** , 'Ceritanya antimainstream. Apiiiiikkkkk'."

Haibara : "Memang benar ceritanya anti-mainstream. Baru kali ini juga saya mendapatkan drama yang sedikit realistis. Meskipun begitu, saya benar-benar menikmati ketika menjadi karakter ibu di cerita 'The Mystery of Labyrinth Underground'."

Conan : "Aku juga sedikit terkejut ketika membaca naskahnya. Awalnya aku ingin sedikit menolak beberapa tawaran kerja, tapi karena melihat naskahnya yang menarik, aku jadi menerima kontraknya."

Author : "Ide untuk cerita itu tiba-tiba datang ketika saya melihat kejadian langsung di dunia nyata saya. Sedikit ingin mengingatkan para anak yang suka membuat ibunya marah—bahkan menangis. Ibu itu tak semuanya marah karena emosi, dia marah juga karena dia terlalu sayang sama anaknya."

Haibara : "Perjuangan seorang ibu, ya? Karena anak-anak juga menjadi tanggung jawabnya."

Author dan Haibara melirik Conan.

Conan : "Tentu saja tanggung jawab laki-laki sebagai seorang suami dan ayah hanya mencari nafkah. Bukankah itu sudah hukum alam? Untuk urusan anak dan rumah adalah tanggung jawab ibu. Masalah pencarian nafkah dan biaya hidup adalah tanggung jawab ayah."

Haibara : "Memang tidak salah. Semoga kau tidak lupa dengan ucapanmu sendiri, Kudo-kun. Kadang laki-laki itu suka sengaja lupa."

Author : "Terima kasih. Selanjutnya, dari **yuka odaguri** -san, 'Rasanya aneh kalo ai con pake _nick name_ Shinko dan Shiha'."

Conan : "Ku pikir Author melakukan itu untuk penyamaran yang kami lakukan. Tentu saja tidak mungkin juga kami memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Edogawa Conan dan Haibara Ai di depan anak-anak kami sendiri. Sedangkan umur kami sama dengan mereka."

Haibara : "Saya membuat obat rahasia, agak beda dari APTX-4869, tetapi memiliki khasiat yang sama. Hanya saja obat yang kami minum di 'The Mystery of Labyrinth Underground' memiliki efek dalam waktu 24 jam saja. Dalam arti obatnya tidak permanen."

Conan : "Sama halnya dengan kasus di cerita Meitantei Conan yang asli. Tidak mungkin aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kudo Shinichi di depan Ran, sedangkan di cerita itu umurku sekitar 7 tahun."

Author : "Tanggapan yang bagus. Terima kasih untuk Yuka-san. Review berikutnya dari **nojaki** -san, 'Ramaikan fandom ini dong Author san'."

Haibara : "Sepertinya review itu khusus untuk Author."

Author : "Oke, saya yang akan menaggapi. Jadi, sebisa mungkin saya akan tetap update cerita di fandom DCI ( _Detective Conan Indonesia_ ). Tapi, untuk masalah meramaikan, jika update-an Author yang rata-rata setengah tahun sekali bisa dianggap sebagai meraimaikan, mungkin saya bisa janji."

Conan : "Sedang sibuk di dunia nyata?"

Author : "Saya anak kuliah semester 6 jurusan matematika."

Haibara : "Kenapa anak eksak mempunyai hobi anak sastra?"

Author : "Hobi ini sudah ada sejak lama sebelum saya menjadi anak eksak."

Conan : "Jadi, Anda mau meramaikan fandom DCI?"

Author : "Akan saya usahakan, tenang saja. Yang terpenting, jangan lupa untuk tetap review agar Author bisa semangat."

Haibara : "Sungguh tragis sekali, sebelum melakukan tanggung jawab sudah meminta lebih."

Author : "Bagi yang mau review!" (Melotot ke Haibara) "Sekarang review dari **Rukia** -san, 'Aduh terima kasih thor atas asupan shinshinya. Setelah lama nggak ada yang coba genre ini ( _family_ ) akhirnya dibuatkan hehehe... nama anak keluarga shinshi terinspirasi dari mana thor? Namanya ada manis-manisnya gitu hehe... btw terima kasih ya thor udah up cerita ini, ditunggu karya-karya shinshi lainnya. Peluk cium authornya #Plakk',"

Conan : "Review yang cukup panjang juga ya."

Haibara : "Dan juga, Rukia itu kan karakter di anime Bleach. Kenapa bisa sampai di fandom Meintantei Conan?"

Conan : " _Nick name_ di fanfiction itu bebas, Haibara. Tidak mungkin juga kan kita membuat _nick name_ dengan nama semua karakter yang kita suka."

Haibara : "Oke-oke, saya bisa menerima logika itu. Jadi, kenapa anak-anak kami diberi nama Noya dan Nana. Alasan adalah..." (Haibara menoleh ke Conan)

Conan : "Karena nama asliku dan Haibara adalah Kudo Shinichi dan Miyano Shiho. Nama kecil kami mempunyai alfabet yang sama, yaitu S. Kemudian, Author teringat nama orangtuaku, Kudo Yusaku dan Kudo Yukiko. Mereka juga mempunyai alfabet sama pada nama kecil mereka, yaitu Y."

Haibara : "Kudo Yusaku dan Kudo Yukiko, mempunyai anak bernama Kudo Shinichi. Bisa disederhanakan menjadi Y dan Y mempunyai anak S. Jarak antara alfabet S dan Y adalah 6 huruf."

Conan : "Jadi, jika Kudo Shinichi dan Miyano Shiho menikah, dengan kata lain jika S dan S menikah, kira-kira huruf apa yang mendahului S dan berjarak 6 huruf darinya?"

Haibara : "Harusnya jawabannya adalah M."

Conan : "Benar! Tetapi karena anak kami adalah turunan kedua, anggap saja aku adalah turunan pertama. Pada pelajaran matematika, ketika turunan pertama _y'_ = _x_ _6_ ,diturunkan lagi akan menjadi turunan kedua _y"_ = _6x_ _5_. Pangkat dari jawaban tersebut merupakan jarak antar huruf induk dengan anaknya. Maka, alfabet nama anak kami yang menjadi turunan kedua adalah huruf yang mempunyai jarak 5 huruf dari huruf S."

Haibara : "Ternyata begitu. Sekarang aku mengerti. Dengan kata lain, jika disamakan dengan orangtuamu menamai dirimu, huruf yang mendahului dan mempunyai jarak 6 dari Y adalah S. Jadi, huruf yang mendahului dan mempunyai jarak 5 dari S adalah N."

Conan : "Anak pertama dinamai Noya karena Author adalah penggemar berat dari Nishinoya Yuu, salah satu karakter di anime Haikyuu! yang mempunyai sifat pemberani dan mempunyai kelebihan khusus. Di anime itu, Nishinoya menjadi seorang libero—dengan kata lain, dewa penyelamat di klub voli. Author mungkin ingin Noya di cerita 'The Mystery of Labyrinth Underground' juga menjadi dewa penyelamat bagi teman-temannya."

Haibara : "Rumit juga pemikiran Author, ku pikir dia adalah orang yang simpel."

Author hanya cengengesan.

Conan : "Anak kedua dinamai Nana. Karena aku sudah melihat _list_ nama anak yang ada di buku catatan Author, aku jadi tahu. Nana, diambil dari kata Naftalena."

Haibara : "Naftalena? Senyawa hidrokarbon polisiklik aromatik sederhana. Merupakan salah satu wangi-wangian yang berbentuk kristal padat berwana putih."

Conan : "Ah, tentu saja kau tahu, kau kan _scientist_. Jadi, Author ingin menjadikan karakter Nana sebagai anak yang bisa menyegarkan suasana namun tetap menjadi anak yang polos bersih. Selain itu, Nana dalam bahasa jepang juga bisa diartikan sebagai angka 7. Angka 7 sendiri memiliki mitos tentang keberuntungan, 7 adalah angka keberuntungan di Jepang. Kebetulan sepertinya Author juga menjadikan angka 7 sebagai angka favoritnya."

Haibara : (Menoleh ke Author) "Apa semua itu benar, Author-san?"

Author : (Bawa papan gede) " _Daisekai_ —benar sekali!"

Haibara : "Penjelasannya cukup panjang juga. Kalau begitu, mari lanjutkan untuk membaca review berikutnya"

Author : "Berikutnya, review dari **Guest-2** , 'Asyik ada aicon'."

Haibara : "Sepertinya memang banyak yang menginginkan seseorang untuk membuat cerita di DCI dengan pair Haibara Ai dan Edogawa Conan, ya?"

Conan : "Banyak Author yang sudah tidak aktif lagi, bahkan di fandom-fandom yang lain. Semoga saja fanfiction masih terus ada untuk menghibur banyak orang."

Author : "Tentu saja, semua akan terus berusaha untuk tetap meramaikan fanfiction. Selanjutnya dari **mei mei** -san, 'Saya suka saya suka'."

Haibara : "Memperingatkanku pada kartun dari Malaysia yang berjudul *pin dan *pin."

Conan : "Eh, Haibara? Kau melihat kartun itu?"

Haibara : "Hanya pernah beberapa kali ketika aku tidak ada kerjaan. Aku butuh hiburan setelah keluar dari laboratorium."

Conan : (Menatap Haibara dengan pandangan horor).

Author : "Tenang saja, bukan Haibara-san saja yang nonton. Saya juga kadang-kadang nonton waktu keponakan saya lihat itu di TV. Baiklah, untuk review selanjutnya dari **yumi miyuki** -san, 'Anak-anak mereka kelihatan banget mewarisi bakat detektif ayahnya'."

Haibara : "Pada dasarnya, anak perempuan sifatnya akan dominan seperti sifat ayah dan anak laki-laki sifatnya akan dominan seperti sifat ibu."

Conan : "Seharusnya sifat ibu yang banyak di sel-sel anaknya. Pada dasarnya, seorang laki-laki hanya menyumbangkan 25% kromosomnya dari keseluruhan kromosom."

Haibara : "Memang benar, tapi pada kenyataannya, anak perempuan memang lebih condong ke ayah dan anak laki-laki lebih condong ke ibu."

Conan : "Noya dan Nana, mereka sama-sama mempunyai sifat detektif sama seperti aku. Tapi, karena sudah hukum alam, harusnya Nana yang lebih pintar analisisnya. Author juga sudah memikirkannya, karena di dalam cerita yang menemukan pintu masuknya ke dalam labirin adalah Nana."

Haibara : "Ah, iya. Tentu saja Noya juga masih mempunyai darah analisis di dalam darahnya. Lagipula, aku juga bisa melakukan analisis, tapi mungkin tidak sedetail dirimu."

Conan : "Tentu saja, ketika di anime Meitantei Conan, kau kan selalu menjadi _partner_ -ku yang berharga, Haibara."

Haibara : "Suautu kehormatan mendapat gelar itu, _meitantei_ -san. Tapi, sejujurnya aku kadang sebal kepadamu karena kau sering melakukan sesuatu seenaknya sendiri."

Conan : "Ayolah, kau kan _partner_ -ku. Dan aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu."

Haibara : (Mengalihkan pandangan).

Author : "Sudah cukup! Saya tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk di antara kalian. Kalau begitu akan saya lanjutkan. Dari **HimekaChuu21** -san, 'Manis, bikin lagi dong cerita mereka yang memiliki anak.. I like itu'."

Conan : "Hm, sebenarnya aku sudah dikontrak lagi oleh Author. Tapi, aku masih belum tahu cerita apa yang akan dibuat Author untuk fandom DCI."

Haibara : "Yang pastinya, melihat dari kebiasaan Author, dia akan membuat fanfic yang ber-genre _romance_."

Conan : "Kau juga berpikiran sama, Haibara?"

Haibara : "Author kan mudah ditebak."

Author : "Oke, lama-lama kalian berdua menjadi menjengkelkan ya. Author memang mempunyai keinginan untuk membuat fanfic lagi. Jadi, ditunggu saja. Meskipun mungkian _next_ ceritanya berbeda jauh dengan cerita ini."

Conan : "Konsisten, dong. Biar para pembaca tidak bingung."

Author : "Aktor tidak berhak mengkritik cerita yang saya buat. Selanjutnya dari **i'm here** -san, 'Kayaknya dimana-mana menurut anak, si ibu lebih galak dari bapaknya, hahaha'."

Conan : "Tentu saja! Aku juga setuju dengan I'm here."

Haibara : "Bahasamu aneh, Kudo-kun."

Conan : "Jangan tersinggung, Haibara. Dibandingkan dengan ayahku, ibu memang lebih menakutkan. Apalagi jika dia marah karena ku panggil ' _obaa-_ san'."

Haibara : "Wanita hanya ingin diperlakukan dengan spesial, Kudo-kun. Jangan salah sangka. Lagipula, jika dibandingkan dengan ayah, ibu adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti tentang anak tersebut."

Conan : "Iya-iya, aku tahu. Karena pada dasarnya ibu lah yang telah merawat dan mendidik anak."

Haibara : "Meskipun dalam beberapa kasus, ayah memang bisa lebih dekat dengan anak perempuannya dibandingkan dengan anak laki-lakinya."

Conan : "Seorang bayi, apalagi jika bayi tersebut perempuan, dia memang sangat lucu sekali. Aku belum pernah menjadi ayah di dunia nyata (dunia anime di Meitantei Conan), tetapi aku bisa mengerti hal itu."

Haibara : "Ah, kali ini aku setuju denganmu. Memang biasanya, seorang laki-laki akan lebih protektif ke perempuan dibandingkan sesama jenisnya. Kadang ada laki-laki yang paham bahwa perempuan itu orang yang rapuh."

Author : "Sama halnya dengan saya. Ayah saya juga lebih membela saya dibandingkan membela ibu saya. Mungkin untuk seorang ayah, anak perempuannya adalah seorang malaikat kecil yang dititipkan oleh tuhan."

Haibara : "Tentu saja, meskipun anak perempuannya sudah besar, para orangtua cenderung lupa bahwa anaknya sendiri sudah tumbuh dewasa. Dan kadang sering memperlakukannya sama seperti dia masih kanak-kanak."

Author : "Lagipula, bagi seorang anak perempuan, ayah adalah cinta pertama mereka. Kalau saya sih berpikiran seperti itu."

Conan : "Kebanyakan memang, iya. Tapi, aku tidak yakin dengan Haibara."

Haibara : "Oke, aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana wajah kedua orangtuaku."

Author : (Memukul Conan) "Sudah-sudah. Saya pikir sudah cukup panjang tanggapannya. Sekarang, review terakhir dari **Guest-3** , 'Bikin shinshi lagi dunkkk'."

Conan dan Haibara : "Tentu saja Author akan membuat cerita tentang kami lagi. Silahkan tunggu sampai Author update ya!"

Author : "Mohon bersabar. Karena jika sudah ada waktu, saya selalu menyempatkan untuk menulis cerita."

Conan : "Itu sudah review terakhir?"

Author : (Menaganggukan kepala) "Yaps."

Haibara : "Dengan demikian, acara ini juga akan berakhir, kan?"

Author : "Tentu! Karena acara _reality show_ ini sudah memakan banyak waktu, maka dengan pembacaan review terakhir dan para bintang tamu juga sudah menanggapi semuanya. Dengan ini saya akan menutup acara _reality show_ untuk membalas review cerita saya yang berjudul 'The Mystery of Labyrinth Underground'."

Haibara dan Conan bertepuk tangan.

Author : "Terima kasih untuk Edogawa Conan-san dan Haibara Ai-san atas waktunya. Suatu kehormatan bisa berbincang lama dengan Anda berdua. Dan tentunya, kita akan bertemu lagi setelah saya update cerita di fandom DCI. Silahkan menunggu dan terima kasih!"

 **~ Owari ~**


End file.
